1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video camera and, in particular, to the improvement of an operation section of a video camera for outputting a start/stop instruction for photographing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional video camera, the start/stop of photographing is carried out by operating a photographing button disposed in a side grip in the side portion of a main body of the camera. In such photographing button, there is mainly employed a double action system in which the start and stop are instructed alternately every button operation.
On the other hand, in the field of an 8 mm cinecamera, the start and stop of photographing in executed by operating a photographing button arranged in an upper-grip disposed in the lower portion of a main body of the cinecamera. In this kind of photographing button, there is mainly employed a single action system in which, while the photographing button is being depressed, photographing is performed and, if a finger depressing the photographing button is released, the photographing is stopped.
The above-mentioned double action type of photographing button is suitable for a long time photographing. However, in this type of photographing button, there are possibilities that, if an operator forgets to push down the button, then the earth may be photographed and that, if the photographing button is depressed in error, then the operator can fail to take an important scene.
On the other hand, the single action type of photographing button has an advantage in that it can prevent failures such as the earth photographing and the like because, if the finger is released from the button, the photographing is stopped. However, this type of photographing button is not suitable for a long time photographing. Also, in the single action type of photographing button, while the operator is holding the grip of the video camera and is moving the video camera, or when the video camera is moved from a photographing position to a position where the camera is to be hung, there is a possibility that the button can be depressed in error instantaneously. In this case, however, even if the photographing button is depressed in error, the photographing can be stopped at once due to its single action system, thereby preventing the failure to photograph the earth for a long time. But, in this type of photographing button, there remains a problem that a short cut is photographed.